Dimensions In Danger: Aftermath
by CarolT24
Summary: What happened after the events of Dimensions in Danger as the Ninja Steel Rangers and Veteran Rangers returned to their dimensions and back to their normal lives. STORY FINISHED!
1. Ninja Steel Rangers

**Hi everyone, I wanted to write this story since I've seen the episode and it called to my attention on what happened after the end of the episode so I decided to write an aaftermath hope you all like it and enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review, if there is anything I should add on or any ideas there feel free to inbox me. Thanks.**

**-Carol**

* * *

Right after the Ninja Steel Rangers and past rangers returned to their own world, it was time for them to go back to their homes.

"Well I guess it's time for us to head home." Brody said.

"Yeah. Who knows what will happen tomorrow." Preston said.

"Other than us fighting more monsters." Hayley said.

"Hey. You know it's our job to stop them." Calvin said.

"Being a ranger is what we do." Sarah said.

"Agree. Man it was so cool fighting alongside past rangers." Levi said.

"You got that right, bro. Especially with the legendary Tommy Oliver, can you guys believe we actually met one of the best ranger there is." Brody said.

"Talk about being four different colored rangers, but I think he looks better in black." Sarah said.

"Other than Tommy, the rest were also great too." Preston said.

"Yeah. Like Wes Collins, you know his team is from the future." Calvin said.

"Rangers from the future, sounds really cool." Levi said.

"You know I always wonder how the world would look like if we lived with the dinosaurs, I mean Koda should know since he is a caveman." Hayley said.

"In my opinion it would be scary because, there are some carnivorous reptiles that would eat us as lunch and I don't want to get eaten." Preston said, as everyone laughed.

"Dinosaurs are not for me, only horses." Levi said.

"I kind of wonder how Gemma lives in her world where the world is run by a evil computer virus." Sarah said.

"Who would have thought that one virus can cause a destruction, I mean everyone would be afraid to use a computer." Brody said.

"It only takes one click to cause all that." Calvin said.

"Other than that, it was really cool to meet them and fight along their side." Preston said.

"Not only saving our world but other dimensions too." Hayley said.

"Well I don't know about you guys, it's getting late and tomorrow is another day." Levi said.

"And school tomorrow, hopefully I'll get some good sleep." Brody said.

"You said it. Well be going now. Bye everyone." Sarah said.

"Bye. See you tomorrow." Hayley said.

"Bye. Have a good night." Preston said.

"See you all." Calvin said.

"Come on, bro. Let's go." Levi said.

"Right behind you, bro." Brody responded, as everyone started leaving.

* * *

_Chapter 2 coming soon._

**So what do you think?**


	2. Tommy and Kat

**Chapter 2 posted, hope you like this one it didn't take me that long to write, I'll do my best on publishing what I can, enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review or any ideas feel free to inbox me.**

**-Carol**

* * *

**Reefside**

Both Tommy and Kat arrived at their house and saw their son JJ being dropped of by a friend of his from school and was happy to see them.

"Dad. Mom." JJ said, and ran to hug them.

"Hey kiddo. Happy to see you." Tommy said.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for a while." JJ asked.

"Let's just say it was a long day." Tommy answered.

"Come on. Let's go inside and prepare something to eat." Kat said.

"Good. Cause I'm starving." JJ said, and went inside the house.

"Just hang out in your room and let you know when dinner is ready." Tommy said.

"Okay dad." JJ responded and headed to his room, while Kat and Tommy went to the kitchen and started cooking.

"What a day it has been." Tommy said.

"You can say that again." Kat said.

"And to think there is still evil trying to take over the world." Tommy said.

"Well at least these rangers have the power stop it." Kat said.

"Yeah. I agree. You know I sort miss being a ranger at times, though it's difficult to live a normal life." Tommy said.

"I guess I can understand that, remember when we had to pass on our turbo powers and had a chance." Kat said.

"How could I forget, I went to help out my uncle at the race track for while then went MIT, you went to London to pursue your dancing career, Adam began teaching karate for kids along with Rocky, and Tanya has started her own radio show." Tommy said.

"Now that you mention them, I really do miss them, and glad they are doing okay." Kat said.

"Me too. Though glad we did see them again back four years ago fighting a huge army along with every ranger team there was, man it was one of the biggest battle I had ever faced." Tommy said.

"Yeah. And the most exhausting too." Kat said.

"Your telling me, but other than that it felt good getting back into action one last time." Tommy said.

"I'll admit you can never get tired from being a ranger." Kat said.

"True, but now all that matters is for us to have a normal life along with JJ." Tommy said, and both kissed.

"I'll go set up the table, and you get JJ." Kat said.

"You got it." Tommy said. "JJ! Dinner is ready!"

"Coming!" JJ responded, and came to the table as all three sat down and enjoying their time as family.

* * *

_Chapter 3 coming soon._

**So what do you think?**


	3. Rocky

**Chapter 3, posted I wrote this chapter a little long so I hope you all like it and the story too so far, enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review or any ideas feel free to inbox me.**

**-Carol**

* * *

**Angel Grove**

Rocky arrived at the dojo where he teach, seeing being closed up already by Adam, who was wondering where he had been.

"Rocky. Where have you been? You missed the lesson you were supposed to teach." Adam asked.

"Sorry Adam, I was caught up with a situation." Rocky answered.

"What kind of situation?" Adam asked.

"It's a long story, buddy. I'll tell you on the way." Rocky answered.

"Sure, but I also have a surprise for you." Adam said.

"What is it?" Rocky asked.

"You'll know once we get to my place." Adam said, and we're heading their way.

"Tell me, Adam. What is the surprise?" Rocky asked.

"Hang on. We're almost there." Adam responded, when they arrived and both saw Tanya along with someone here Rocky was surprised to see who it was, none other than Aisha.

"No way. Aisha. It's you!" Rocky said surprised.

"It sure is me, Rocky." Aisha responded, both got up and hugged.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Rocky said.

"Me too. Even everyone else also." Aisha said.

"Adam and I kept it a secret since yesterday to surprise you." Tanya said.

"We both picked her up at the airport and stayed over at mine and Tanya's place, we caught up on a lot of stuff." Adam said.

"I'm only here for the week, then I have to go back to Africa to help out." Aisha said.

"Oh! I though you'd be staying here." Rocky said.

"I wish, but you know how it is over there." Aisha said.

"Yeah. Understood." Rocky said.

"I almost forgot. What were you going to tell me that you got caught up with a situation?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. You know since your all here I'll tell you all about it." Rocky said.

"Sure. Go ahead." Adam said.

"Well, I was heading my way out when I got a surprise visit from Tommy." Rocky paused for a minute.

"Tommy? What was he doing? I thought he was residing at Reefside." Adam asked.

"I'm getting there." Rocky said. "So there he was and kind of acting a bit strange, when he told me to come along with him, that was when I came upon an evil ruler named Lord Draven, I should have known it was a trap, I tried to run, but I was knocked out by Tommy, in which it turned out it wasn't him, but a robot who looked like him."

"A robot Tommy?" Tanya said.

"Yeah. Lord Draven had been kidnapping other rangers to create an evil army of robot rangers to take over the entire universe, that's why they were tricked into thinking it was Tommy." Rocky explained.

"Well who wouldn't trust Tommy." Aisha said.

"That is true." Adam said.

"So then what happened?" Tanya asked.

"I was one of the those who were kidnapped and cloned also, luckily we were saved by Tommy himself and other rangers too, then fought Draven's huge army of robot rangers with the help of a new team of rangers called the Ninja Steel rangers, we managed to defeat them and Draven himself stopping him for shooting an arrow up in the sky to try and destroy the universe, once again saving the day." Rocky said.

"Wow. Who would have thought there was still evil trying to take over the world." Aisha said.

"I'll say, I remember a few years ago I was closing up the dojo when a bright light came upon me, it was some sort of robot like knight, he was called the Sentinel Knight and wanted my help along with other rangers from past generations, I accepted and even restored my powers back. There I met these team of rangers called the Operation Overdrive rangers whose powers were disconnected from the Morphing Grid by Zedd and Rita's son Thrax, I even met one of Tommy's former students who was the yellow Dino Thunder ranger." Adam explained.

"Hey. I also met one of his other students too, he was the white ranger." Rocky said.

"Sounds like Tommy's ranger days will always be with him." Tanya said.

"Your telling me. Remember when we're back in action in a huge battle, the most biggest we ever faced." Rocky said.

"Yeah it was, though at times I miss being a ranger, glad we had a chance to relieve those days." Adam said.

"True. At times we even miss our friends, thinking about the good times we had." Aisha said.

"By the way, how is Tommy doing anyway?" Tanya asked.

"Well after we came back from the multiverse, had a bit of a talk with Tommy and even Kat too, she was also captured and cloned too, he is still teaching at Reefside, married Kat, and both have a son named JJ." Rocky answered.

"Glad they are both doing okay, maybe we should pay them a visit someday." Aisha said.

"Yeah. Well might as well go, it was nice seeing you again Aisha." Rocky said.

"It was nice seeing you too, Rocky." Aisha responded.

"Have a good night guys." Rocky said.

"You too, and don't forget tomorrow to make up for the lesson." Adam said.

"I won't. Bye." Rocky said, heading out and walking his way back home.

* * *

_Chapter 4 coming soon._

**So what do you think?**


	4. TJ

**Chapter 4 posted, hope you all like this one can't wait to get started on the next chapter and I think you all know who is the next I'll write about, but anyway please enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review or if any ideas feel free to inbox me.**

**-Carol**

* * *

In another part of Angel Grove, TJ was making his way to his apartment, when he went inside, he saw Cassie sleeping on the couch and shook her awake, when she did and saw him.

"TJ...Where have you been?...I've been waiting." Cassie asked, still tired.

"Sorry Cass. It's a long story." TJ answered.

"Well, what happened?" Cassie asked.

"I was finishing up teaching baseball practice and my way out, when I was approached by Tommy." TJ answered.

"Tommy? What was he doing?" Cassie asked.

"That's what I wanted to know, he told me something was up and wanted me to come along to check it out, then suddenly I was knocked out and it was the only thing I remembered last." TJ explained.

"Do you didn't know what happened?" Cassie asked.

"I woke up in some kind of lair along with other rangers there too and we were kidnapped." TJ answered.

"Kidnapped by who?"Cassie asked.

"Lord Draven." TJ answered.

"Why did he kidnap you and the others?" Cassie asked.

"He was creating an army of evil robots of ourselves to take over the universe, luckily we were saved by Tommy, Wes, and other rangers too." TJ answered.

"Wait a sec. How was Tommy involved in this?" Cassie asked.

"Well it turned out, it wasn't Tommy who approached me, it was a robot version of him, it was a trap set up for me. That was how Draven kidnapped the other rangers, because who wouldn't trust him." TJ explained.

"Makes sense there, but go on." Cassie said.

"Anyway, after we were freed, we went to go help these new team of rangers called the Ninja Steel rangers to fight off the army of robot rangers, we managed to defeat them all, though we also had stop Lord Draven from shooting the last arrow up in the sky and thanks to Tommy he stopped it and defeated him not only saving the world but also the universe." TJ said.

"Wow, must have been good being in action again. Remember when we fought a huge army helping the other team of rangers called the Megaforce rangers." Cassie said.

"Yeah. It was one of the most biggest we faced and fought." TJ said.

"Even glad to see our friends one last time." Cassie said.

"Last time I heard from them, was Justin started his own business in inventions he created, Andros and Ashley reside in New York, because of Ashley's dancing career, Carlos has been doing great at his soccer games traveling throughout the world, and Zhane decided to live in Mirinoi to be with Karone." TJ said.

"I really do miss them and glad to know they are doing okay, I'm even glad to hear the Galaxy rangers were able to make it there and also putting their Quasar Sabers back in the stone and even brought Kendrix back to life, wish I could have seen her and thank her for saving me from Psycho Pink." Cassie said.

"At least you gave Karone the message to thank her anyway after they went back." TJ said.

"Yeah. Though the power from the Savage Sword did effect my whole body while it tried to consume my powers, it even caused me to be..." Cassie paused at her sentence not wanting to finish.

"You don't have to say it, I know it wasn't easy but, we will get through." TJ said.

"Your right, I should be happy that your with me." Cassie said, as TJ hugged her when the phone rang and answered. "Hello. Yes this is her. Really. Sure no problem, tomorrow is fine. Will be there. Thanks. Bye."

"Who was that?" TJ asked.

"The adoption agency, they want us to see two children who are looking for a home and think we're the ones who would be perfect to be their parents." Cassie answered.

"Wow. For real?" TJ said, surprised.

"Can you believe it, we finally get to start our own family." Cassie said.

"I guess dreams do come true." TJ said and both hugged happily for their new beginning.

* * *

_Chapter 5 coming soon._

**So what do you think?**


	5. Wes

**Hey everyone I know I took some time on writing new chapters and a short hiatus but now I'm back, hope you all have enjoyed the story so far. This chapter is kind of a special Father's day thing and I wanted to dedicate this chapter to the late Edward Albert the actor who played Mr. Collins in Time Force, please enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review or if any ideas feel free to inbox me and Happy Father's day.**

**-Carol**

* * *

**Silver Hills**

Wes had finally arrived home after a long trip, when he got there he saw Eric out and he also saw him coming by.

"I see you finally made it." Eric said.

"I know, it's been a long day." Wes said.

"So what happened, that I wasn't known about this?" Eric asked.

"It was a situation a had to take care of." Wes answered.

"As in a ranger kind of situation?" Eric asked.

"Yes. It's a long story." Wes answered.

"You don't only have to explain it to me, you should also explain it to-" Eric was interrupted when the door opened.

"You never get tired of being ranger. Do you Wesley Collins?" said a female voice sounding upset, it was his wife Jen. Wes did almost forget about today and promised he wouldn't get caught up on work too much.

"I'm sorry, I know this day is important, but it was an emergency, Jen." Wes said.

"I'm not the only one you have to apologize." Jen said still upset walking back to the house.

"I knew she would be upset, if I did come late." Wes said.

"You know how she is." Eric said.

"Not helping, Eric." Wes said, and went in the house along with Eric, seeing she was with Taylor in the living room. "Hey Taylor. Jen. Where-"

"Upstairs." Jen answered.

"Thanks." Wes said, and headed upstairs when he stopped for a minute looking at his father's office, it was already twelve years since his father died from cancer, it hadn't been easy for him after he was left in charge of Bio-Lab and even being commander of the Silver Guardians, he then knocked on the door.

"It's me. Can I come in?" Wes said, and didn't hear a response, he opened the door anyway and saw his son Sky, laying on the bed reading with his headphones on, didn't even see him coming in or hear the door knock. "Sky. Hey. Can we talk?" he took his headphones off.

"I see your late, like always." Sky responded, sounding upset.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to miss out on your birthday, I had to take care of something really important." Wes said.

"Not the first time I've heard that, it's always the same thing with you, dad." Sky said.

"I understand, I promise I'll make it up to you." Wes said.

"You always say that, and you never keep them, it's like I'm not important to you, your job always comes first than me, mom, and Andrew, your just never around." Sky said.

"I know how you feel, when I was around your age my dad, your grandfather, was always caught up with work, he never had time to be with me, I felt I wasn't important to him either, back then he only cared about his job and money, I wanted to choose my own path in life, in which I did on helping others, even meeting your mother." Wes said.

"You told me the story, and I kept my word on not telling anyone about you, mom, Eric, Taylor, and your friends who are from the future and also power rangers." Sky said.

"And it will remain a secret, I just want you to know, you are important to me, along with your brother, and even your mother, though she can be a bit uptight sometimes with me, in which you got that from her." Wes said.

"If mom would have heard you say that, she would have given you her glare." Sky said and both laughed. "Dad. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Wes asked.

"Do you miss him? Grandpa." Sky asked.

"Of course I do. When he fell ill, it was really hard for me to accept that he wasn't going to get any better, you were only two years old, when he passed away and was happy to meet you on his final moments of life." Wes answered.

"Wish I could have met him and know him more, and sadly Andrew won't know about him." Sky said.

"I know, but just so you think I didn't forget." Wes gave his son his birthday present and immediately opened it, he was surprised to see it was a picture frame of his grandfather holding Sky when he was a baby.

"Is this..." Sky paused for a minute looking at the picture.

"Yeah. Your grandfather holding you when you were a baby, when we came home from the hospital, he was happy to meet his grandson." Wes said.

"This is the best present I have ever gotten. Thanks dad." Sky said.

"Your welcome. Happy birthday Sky." Wes said, both father and son hugged, when the door barged open and it was four year old Andrew who came in running to hug his dad and brother.

"Daddy!" Andrew said.

"Hey kiddo." Wes responded.

"Andrew. I told you to knock before you come in my room." Sky said.

"Sorry. I heard daddy in your room and I wanted to say hi." Andrew said.

"I see your having fun here." Jen's voice was heard by the door. "I thought you were already asleep, I was just about to check on you."

"Sorry mommy, I heard daddy here." Andrew said.

"You know it's passed your bedtime, come on let's go to your room." Jen said.

"Don't worry, I'll take him to bed, come on Andrew." Wes said, and both headed their way out.

"Hey dad." Wes stopped hearing Sky's voice. "Thanks again."

"Your welcome." Wes responded, and left with Andrew.

"I see you already forgave your dad for missing out on your fourteenth birthday." Jen said.

"Yeah. Though look what he gave me." Sky showed his mother the photo.

"I remember this, when we finally brought you home your grandfather was happy to meet you, I know how much your dad missed him and wants you to remember his dad always." Jen said.

"And I will, it's the best present I've ever gotten." Sky said.

"I'm glad you liked it, and had good time on your birthday, now rest up for school tomorrow. Okay." Jen said.

"Okay mom. Night." Sky said.

"Night." Jen responded, and left out of her son's room, then she saw Wes standing by the stairs.

"So do you forgive me?" Wes asked.

"You really want me to answer that?" Jen said, and kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Wes said and both laughed.

"Now come on, you have a lot to explain to me on what happened." Jen said.

"I was just about to tell you anyway." Wes said, as they both went downstairs to the living room where Eric and Taylor are and started telling them about his day.

* * *

_Chapter 6 coming soon._

**So what do you think?**


	6. Trent

**Chapter 6 posted, well I hope you are all enjoying this story so far, I have worked really hard on it, so do enjoy reading it and don't forget to leave a review or if any ideas feel free to inbox me.**

**-Carol**

* * *

Back at Reefside, Trent arrived at his father's home seeing it was really dark inside.

"Dad! I'm here! Sorry I didn't meet up with you earlier! I got caught up with something!" Trent called to his father and no response came from him. "Dad! Are you here?" The lights turned on suddenly and saw his father along with Conner, Ethan, and Kira there surprising him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Trent asked.

"I was going to surprise you with the arrival of your friends and set up a little get together, but you never showed up when you were suppose to earlier." Anton explained.

"About that, I'm really sorry, something just suddenly came up." Trent said.

"You'll have time to explain later, now go say hi to them." Anton said.

"Hey guys. How have you all been?" Trent asked.

"We have been really good, man." Conner responded.

"It's been a while now, hasn't it." Ethan said.

"Which was like what a few years ago?" Kira said.

"Yeah. Along with Dr. O." Trent said.

"Speaking of Dr. O, how come he didn't come, Mr. Mercer?" Conner asked.

"I did, but he didn't answer my calls." Anton answered.

"Well, that is what I've been trying to explain." Trent said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kira asked.

"It's a long story." Trent answered.

"Well we got some time to kill, so tell us." Ethan said.

"Why don't we all go to the living room." Trent said, and they all sat down on the couch. "Well it started when I was finishing up my art class, then of course my dad called to meet up at his house, but I had to go leave my stuff at my apartment first, when I arrived then started getting my things out when suddenly I felt someone grab my shoulder and it was Dr. O, it was a surprise seeing him here, I mean the last time I saw him or when we all did, was when he got married and when we fought a huge army helping out a team of rangers."

"I remember that, it was the biggest battle we had ever faced." Conner said.

"And I remember, when I was practicing one of my new songs when some sort of light showed up from out of nowhere it was some sort of knight, who along with other rangers had to help out these team of rangers who had to face a villain named Thrax, I met one of Dr. O's former team members, he was the black Mighty Morphin Ranger and twice a green ranger, and even saw Tori there too, and other two rangers there." Kira said.

"I also met one of his former teammates too, he was the red Mighty Morphin Ranger and Blue Zeo Ranger, I even remember his wedding, and introduced us to his wife, who was the pink ranger three times." Trent said.

"I remember he hired me to sing at his wedding, he looked so happy with his wife." Kira said.

"So much memories we all had, but continue, Trent." Ethan said.

"Anyway, I asked him what was he doing here, and told me there was something going on in town and wanted me to come along to check it out, all of a sudden I was knocked out, then the next thing I knew, I woke up in some kind of lair along with other rangers, it turned out we all had been kidnapped." Trent said.

"Kidnapped by who?" Anton asked.

"Lord Draven. He was creating a robot ranger army to take over the universe, which explained the one who didn't approach me wasn't Dr. O, it was a robot version of him, that's how easily Draven kidnapped us because many trust Dr. O, even his wife was also kidnapped too." Trent answered.

"Talk about not knowing the difference between your husband and a robot." Conner said.

"So, then what happened?" Kira asked.

"Did you and the other rangers were able to escape?" Ethan asked.

"After we were freed, by Dr. O and other rangers, we went to go help out these new team of rangers to fight off the army of robot rangers, in which we all did and Dr. O managed to defeat Lord Draven for good, saving the universe." Trent answered.

"Wow. You and Dr. O must have had a crazy day." Kira said.

"Yeah. Though it was also good being back in action." Trent said.

"I sort of miss those days, but the world does deserve to be away from evil taking over the world." Conner said.

You said it, I mean we all have been alright living normal lives." Ethan said.

"Though what's sad is no longer being together like when we were rangers." Kira said.

"True. But we're here now after many years later." Trent said.

"We're glad your doing okay, Trent. No matter what happens will always have each other our friendship is still strong." Conner said.

"Well, since you talked about your day, why don't we all sit and eat." Anton said.

"Yeah. I'm starving." Conner said.

"Me too. I haven't eaten all day." Ethan said, as they were heading to the kitchen, and having a good time.

* * *

_Chapter 7 coming soon._

**So what do you think?**


	7. Gemma

**Chapter 7 posted, well I based this chapter on the separation of Milo Cawthorne and Olivia Tennet, who played Ziggy and Dr. K in RPM, it was sad to know they are no longer together they actually made a great couple, so I hope you all like this chapter and enjoy reading it, leave a review or if any ideas feel free to inbox me.**

**-Carol**

* * *

**Corinth City**

Gemma had returned back to her dimension, everything was at peace for the past nine years, Corinth City was no longer a dome and was recreated now into an actual city, ever since the defeat of Venjix, there was no longer evil trying to take over.

"Gemma!" she heard someone call her name and turned around seeing her brother Gem, running towards her.

"Gem! Hey!" Gemma said, both brother and sister hugged.

"So, is your top secret mission complete?" Gem asked.

"Yes it is. I can't wait to tell you all about it." Gemma answered.

"Cool. But a bit later, we're already late, and everyone was wondering where you are. Though don't worry, I didn't tell them about your secret mission." Gem said.

"Your right, I can't believe I almost forgot and thanks for not telling them either." Gemma said.

"No problem. Now come on, let's go." Gem said, as they both were heading their way to the garage where they saw their friends celebrating Dr. K's birthday, it had been a while since they last saw them, but still kept in touch.

"Hey everyone." Gem said.

"Sorry we're late, well mostly me, I had to take care of something." Gemma said.

"Something as in a top secret mission, that you almost forgot about my birthday, and also saw your morpher missing from the case." Dr. K said, with her serious tone.

"I guess you figured it out and I'm sorry, I should have told you all, but it had to be kept a secret or else you all would have been in danger." Gemma explained.

"Don't get mad at her Dr. K, she had a reason and yes I was the only one who knew about this." Gem said.

"Well, whatever it was you must have took care of it." Flynn said.

"I did, though I wasn't the only one." Gemma said.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"It's a long story." Gemma answered.

"We have time, after all it is Dr. K's birthday and in need of an explanation." Summer said.

"Hey. I thought Ziggy would have come." Gem asked.

"Gem!" Scott said.

"Don't mention..." Flynn said.

"Especially when Dr. K is here, even on her birthday." Summer said.

"Guys. It's okay, I'm not bothered I understand if he doesn't want to come, why would he bother anyway." Dr. K said, in a sad tone and sat on the couch.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to mention him, I thought she did invite him." Gem said.

"Dillon, had told him about it." Tenaya said.

"I tried to convince him to come, but you know what happened between him and Dr. K." Dillon said.

"Yeah. Hard to believe they have been separated for two years, and couldn't work it out." Tenaya said.

"And yet they have been teaching their classes in separate schools not wanting to see each other." Summer said.

"It's a shame there, they were cute together." Flynn said.

"Yeah. She didn't even go to his birthday party twice, and this will be the second time he won't show up on her birthday." Scott said.

"Hey guys. Don't put on long faces, were here to celebrate and have fun, come on maybe if I tell you guys about my mission." Gemma said.

"She's right, because I really do want to hear about it. I bet you had to blow things up." Gem said.

"Sure right I did." Gemma said.

"Well then come on and let's join Dr. K, we don't want to see her sad on her day." Summer said, as everyone was headed their way to sit with Dr. K on the couch, when suddenly Ziggy appeared unexpectedly to everyone's surprise.

"Hi...hope I'm not too late or interrupting anything." Ziggy said, when Dr. K turned around hearing his voice.

"No. In fact, your at a good time." Dr. K said. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. And you?" Ziggy asked.

"Okay." Dr. K responded. "You look great."

"Thanks. You are still the same, but great also." Ziggy said.

"We thought you weren't going to come." Dillon said.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, I can't miss out on a friend's birthday again." Ziggy said.

"Can a friend forgive me for missing out on his birthday twice." Dr. K said.

"Of course I do, it's nothing to worry about, anyway." Ziggy said.

"Thanks for coming." Dr. K said.

"Your welcome. Happy birthday." Ziggy responded and both hugged.

"Well since your here, Gemma was about to tell us about her secret mission." Flynn said.

"I guess I didn't miss much, and I like to hear it." Ziggy said and sat with everyone else, as Gemma was telling her friends about her day.

* * *

_Chapter 8 coming soon._

**So what do you think?**


	8. Antonio

**Chapter 8 posted, hope you are all liking it so far I worked hard on it and I'm almost close to being done surprisingly, though I know I need to catch up on my other story and much more too, so please enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review or if any ideas feel free to inbox me.**

**-Carol**

* * *

**Panorama City**

Antonio arrived at the Shiba house, though he was late as usual, and almost forgot about the get together and catch up with his friends.

"Amigos mios. I'm here." Antonio said, when everyone turned around hearing his voice.

"Late like always, Antonio." Mentor Ji said.

"I know, I'm sorry I got caught with something." Antonio said.

"Well whatever it was you took a while to get here." Jayden said.

"We've been waiting for you like hours, and started without you." Mike said.

"Again sorry, but you wouldn't believe what happened to me." Antonio said.

"Let me guess, you caught another big fish." Kevin said.

"No. I would have though." Antonio said.

"Then, tell us what had happened to you." Mia said.

"I will, but first I'm hungry, anything to eat?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah. We were just about to eat." Emily said.

"Glad I made it, anyway." Antonio said.

"Come on, let's go serve ourselves." Mia said, as they all headed their way to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, we pitched in and bought take out in case Mia cooked." Mike said.

"Luckily, we arrived before she did." Kevin said.

"I thought she would have already cooked better, while being at culinary school." Emily said.

"Who knows, I mean we never let her try to touch the kitchen, we try to cook our own stuff." Jayden said.

"That you are right, mi amigo." Antonio said, and all sat on the table eating.

"So Antonio, tell us what had happen in the reason you arrived late." Mentor Ji said.

"It all started when I was at my usual spot fishing and caught a lot, as it was almost sunset, I knew I had to be here in time so I was already heading my way there, that was when I heard a strange noise and went to go check it out, then suddenly I was knocked unconscious, didn't know by who." Antonio explained.

"Don't tell me it's a Nighlock." Jayden said.

"I though we defeated them all after we defeated Master Xandred." Mike said.

"No, it wasn't. It was way worse than him." Antonio said.

"Who was it?" Kevin asked.

"His name was Lord Draven, I was kidnapped by him along with other rangers from different generations and was creating an evil army of robots to take over the universe." Antonio answered.

"To me he sounds scary and dangerous, from the Nighlocks we faced." Emily said.

"How did you all manage to escape?" Mia asked.

"We were rescued by Tommy Oliver and other rangers." Antonio answered, and everyone was surprised on what he said.

"Tommy? How was he involved?" Mentor Ji asked.

"Apparently, Lord Draven created an evil robot of him to trick the rangers into being captured." Antonio answered.

"Well, who wouldn't trust Tommy, I mean he is known for being the best ranger." Jayden said.

"Not only the best, the dude is a legend." Mike said.

"Yeah. Remember when we fought that huge army and fought alongside the other generation of rangers." Kevin said.

"Of course even meeting the ones after us." Emily said.

"It was the most hugest one since we fought off Master Xandred's army." Mia said.

"Uh guys, can I continue?" Antonio asked.

"Sorry." they all said.

"Anyway, after we were freed we caught up with a new generation of rangers called the Ninja Steel Rangers and fought off the army of robots, we managed to defeat every single one and Tommy defeated Lord Draven for good saving the whole universe." Antonio said.

"An unbelievable story you told us there, and don't worry I believe you." Mentor Ji said.

"Well, what can I say it was good being back in action." Antonio said.

"Kind of miss those days, but we will still remain friends." Jayden said.

"You said it Jayden, we're amigos por siempre." Antonio said.

"Well since we are done eating, how about dessert." Mia said, bringing slices of cake to the table.

"Wow. Thanks Mia." Emily said.

"Yeah. Store bought cake is really good." Mike said.

"It's better than any kind I've tasted." Kevin said.

"Store bought? I didn't buy the cake." Mia said, as everyone stopped eating the cake, hoping it wasn't what they were thinking.

"You didn't, then-" Mentor Ji paused for a minute.

"I made the cake and I'm glad you all liked it." Mia said, everyone was surprised and were relieved that something Mia made turned out good.

"You don't say, it really is good." Jayden said.

"What a relief." Mike said.

"Your telling me." Kevin said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, esta delicioso Mia." Antonio said, as everyone laughed and enjoying a great time.

* * *

_Chapter 9 coming soon._

**So what do you think?**


	9. Gia

**Chapter 9 posted, well it looks like I'm almost done with this story one more left and I'll be done here, I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far and have liked it too, so please enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review or if any ideas feel free to inbox me.**

**-Carol**

* * *

**Harwood County**

Gia made it to her apartment and went to charge her phone seeing she had plenty of missed calls and messages from Jake, she knew it was their fourth anniversary since they were together after the defeat of the armada army and had graduated from high school then attending college, and also still kept in touch with their friends since they had all parted ways, though she still missed them.

As she was about to call Jake, when the door knocked and went to go open, seeing it was none other than Jake and looked like he wasn't happy.

"Jake. Hey. I was just about to call you." Gia said.

"Took you long enough to see my missed calls and unanswered messages." Jake said.

"I'm sorry, don't think I forgot, because I didn't." Gia said.

"I'll say, I had reservations to one of the most fanciest restaurant in town for our dinner anniversary, and I was waiting for you for hours and you didn't show up, so I had no choice but to cancel it and other things I had planned for the both of us." Jake said.

"I really am sorry Jake, I had a reason why I didn't answer any of your call or messages." Gia said.

"Was it more important than our fourth anniversary?" Jake asked.

"Well..." Gia paused for a minute.

"I think that answers it. I guess I should be going." Jake said, as he was about to leave.

"Jake. Wait." Gia went after him, catching up to him at the elevator and went inside. "Don't be mad at me, I said I was sorry."

"Look, you've apologized enough, Gia. Whatever was the reason you missed out on our anniversary, I don't want to hear it." Jake said, when all of a sudden the elevator stopped. "What just happened?"

"The elevator stopped." Gia said, and tried pressing the emergency call button, but it didn't work. "Oh no. We can't even call for help and no one will ever hear us screaming for help."

"This is just great, I am having the worst day of my life." Jake said.

"That makes two of us." Gia said.

"Why do you say that?" Jake asked.

"It has to do in the reason, why I didn't show up." Gia answered, and sat on the ground.

"I'm listening whenever your ready." Jake said, and sat on the ground.

"Really?" Gia said.

"Yeah. I guess I can't stay mad at you for something unexplained." Jake said.

"Okay then, here's how my day started." Gia said. "I had just got out of work, when my shift ended, so I was heading my way back to my apartment and was about to see the messages you sent me, but my phone was low on battery and had to go charge it, when suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around seeing it was Tommy Oliver."

"Whoa. Wait. Tommy Oliver? What was he doing?" Jake asked.

"That's what I wanted to know, so I asked him and he told me there was some sort of danger around town and wanted my help, so I went with him then all of a sudden I was knocked out." Gia answered.

"By that you mean someone had attacked you?" Jake asked.

"More like kidnapped." Gia answered.

"Kidnapped? By who?" Jake asked.

"By Lord Draven, he was kidnapping other rangers from different generations to create an evil army of robots to not only take over the world but other dimensions too." Gia answered.

"If it was that Draven monster who kidnapped you, then how does Tommy fit in all of this?" Jake asked.

"Apparently, it wasn't him, it was a robot version of him to trick us into being captured." Gia explained.

"Oh. That makes sense there, but continue." Jake said.

"Anyway, after we were freed by other rangers we went to go help another team of rangers called the Ninja Steel rangers, to fight off the army of robots, managing to defeat them all and Tommy destroying Draven for good, saving the day and keeping the dimensions away from danger." Gia said.

"Wow. Unbelievable there, and yet I feel bad for not listening to you in the first place." Jake said.

"It's okay, you know I wouldn't miss out on our anniversary, but I'll try and make it up to you." Gia said.

"You don't have to, in fact I owe you an apology I shouldn't been mad at you." Jake said.

"I've already apologized to you enough and I accept your apology." Gia said.

"Look, I usually thought this day would be special, though it didn't turned out how I planned, but I guess this wouldn't be such a bad timing." Jake said.

"A bad timing for what?" Gia asked, as Jake pulled something out of his pocket.

"You have been the most amazing person I have met and known my entire life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Jake had a little black box in his hand and opened it revealing a ring and Gia was surprised. "Gia Moran. Will you marry me?"

"Jake...I..." Gia was left without words and couldn't answer immediately. "What took you so long?"

"So does that mean..." Jake paused for a minute.

"Yes Jake... I will marry you." Gia said.

"You will. This turned out to be a great day after all." Jake said, and put the ring on Gia's finger then they both kissed happily, when suddenly the elevator started functioning, and opened seeing by surprise their friends here.

"Hey guys." Jake said.

"Surprise seeing you all here." Gia said.

"We were on our way to your apartment Gia, but the elevator wasn't working." Emma said.

"Luckily the maintenance guy didn't leave yet and managed to fix it." Noah said.

"It was going to be a surprise, but I guess it's no longer one." Troy said.

"Hopefully we're not too late, on what you had planned, Jake." Orion said.

"Wait a minute. You guys knew about it?" Gia asked.

"Umm...Jake did you..." Emma was about to ask.

"Well I couldn't wait any longer so I already did." Jake said.

"So you mean that..." Noah was about to ask.

"Yes. Jake proposed to me and I accepted." Gia said and showed the ring on her finger to her friends.

"It was about time Jake, but congrats." Troy said.

"Yeah. You two deserve the best." Orion said.

"I'm so happy for you, Gia. Congratulations." Emma said, as they all hugged them both.

"Thanks everyone, even if it didn't go how I expected, but at least we're happy." Jake said.

"What do you mean by that?" Noah asked.

"Why don't you tell them, Gia." Jake said.

"It's a long story, but let's go to my place and I'll tell you all about it." Gia responded, as everyone was heading inside the elevator and on their way to celebrate Jake and Gia's engagement.

* * *

_Chapter 10 coming soon._

**So what do you think?**


	10. Koda

**Chapter 10 posted, I can't believe I'm already done with this story, hope you have all enjoyed it, this is a bit of a long chapter so please enjoy reading it and don't forget to leave a review. Thanks.**

**-Carol**

* * *

**Amber Beach**

Koda arrived in the dimension of Amber Beach, for the annual Dinosaur Zoo anniversary, he went inside seeing his friends setting everything up for the event at the Dino Cafe and about to finish up.

"Hi. Everyone. Am I early?" Koda asked, and everyone turned around hearing his voice, happy seeing him.

"Koda!" everyone said hugging him.

"Nice to see you all, again." Koda said.

"Same with you, we missed you a lot." Shelby said.

"And you are an hour early my friend, we were just finishing up here." Riley said.

"The food will be ready in time for the party, so we are in good progress." Chase said.

"My dad and I are done setting up the tables and chairs." Tyler said.

"The projector should be good and running here, Kendall." James said.

"Thanks James, I have been practicing enough on my speech, I hope everything is set." Kendall said.

"Your gonna do great Kendall, there is nothing to be nervous about." Philip said.

"Looks amazing here, can't wait for party to start, I also didn't come alone." Koda said, when Ivan appeared behind him and everyone was more surprised.

"Ivan! Your here too?" Kendall said.

"Yes madam, I wouldn't miss out on an important party of my good friends." Ivan said.

"We're glad your here too, Ivan. We missed you and Koda." Shelby said, and everyone hugged him too.

"And I have missed you all too." Ivan said.

"There is just one question here: How did you both manage to travel here in time?" Chase asked.

"I answer that." Koda said, pulling something out of his pocket it was the transportal device. "This is transportal device, helps travel through different dimension, but only use of big emergency."

"Interesting. How did you get one of these?" Kendall asked.

"A ranger friend gave to me." Koda answered.

"A ranger?" they all said confused.

"Yes. From different dimension, along with another ranger from another dimension too." Koda said.

"So your saying is these other rangers have the exact same device as you?" Tyler asked.

"Yes. They both very nice, the one ranger who gave me device is called Time Force red ranger, name is Wes Collins, he has team from future who invent these." Koda explained.

"Wow. Rangers from the future, sounds pretty cool." Riley said.

"What about the other ranger?" Shelby asked.

"She from another dimension where her world runs from a computer virus, she is called Ranger Operator Series Silver, name is Gemma." Koda explained.

"A world where a virus causes destruction, sounds dangerous." Kendall said.

"How did these rangers found out about you?" Philip asked.

"More like know about you and probably do they know about us too?" James asked.

"It's very long story." Koda answered.

"No problem we have some time to spare, the party doesn't start yet." Chase said.

"Indeed, tell us your long tale." Ivan said.

"Okay. Here how started." Koda said, as everyone sat down to listen. "I was doing my usual hunting, when suddenly these two figures appeared in front of me wearing cloaks, I thought it was more of Sledge's henchmen who survived, but wasn't and spoke to me. They knew my name and that I was ranger, even know about you guys too."

"Who knew there was other ranger teams we didn't know about?" Tyler said.

"Yeah. How come we didn't know about them?" Shelby asked.

"I can answer that." said a voice when a portal opened and it was Keeper, along with Zenowing and Heckyl.

"Keeper." Kendall said.

"Zenowing." Riley said.

"Heckyl." Chase said.

"What are you all doing here?" James asked.

"We just wanted to stop by." Zenowing answered.

"And not miss out on a party." Heckyl said.

"Great of you all to come, Koda was just telling us about him meeting some rangers we don't know about." Kendall said.

"Glad I came here at the right time, I can explain there." Keeper said.

"Yes. Please explain." Koda said.

"When you all traveled back to prevent Sledge from taking the energems, destroying him and all his crew, even preventing the dinosaurs from being extinct, the earth that you all live in now is different from where these rangers are from, as in they didn't exist in this world, only in their own, which is why they live in a different kind of dimension." Keeper explained.

"So does that mean these rangers have never heard of us?" Riley asked.

"No, since you are all from a different kind of earth, but also from the powers from your energems are connected to the Morphin Grid, which is how these rangers know about you." Keeper explained.

"You don't say, this is very interesting on what your telling us, Keeper." Kendall said.

"Who would have thought that we are from a different dimension." Shelby said.

"I don't about you guys, but I want to hear more about Koda's story." Chase said.

"Oh. Sorry Koda." Riley said.

"It's okay, now that Keeper explained, I continue." Koda said. "When I asked these figures who they were, and revealed themselves as rangers from different dimension, they explain to me on who they were, then told me they needed my help, and I ask with what, then gave me a cloak to wear and travel along with them."

"Where did you travel to?" Kendall asked.

"In a place called Summer Cove, where there was another team of rangers called Ninja Steel rangers, we had been looking on them to see how good a team they were, we had found out their zords had been damaged by a their enemy called Madame Odius using a giant robot called Foxatron, they tried to figure a way to stop it, we then payed them a visit in their base trying to create new zords and explain to them in order to gain the power, they must prove themselves worthy."

"Almost like with our energems that chose us to bond with them." Tyler said.

"Did they ever prove themselves worthy to access their new zords?" Philip asked.

"Eventually they did, seeing how amazingly they fought the Foxatron and defeated it. Then the next day, there was trouble going on." Koda answered.

"What kind of trouble?" Kendall asked.

"A number of rangers were mysteriously disappearing and trying to figure out what happen. So they told me about a ranger who is one of the best who has ever existed." Koda answered.

"Really? Who would that be?" Heckyl asked.

"His name is Tommy Oliver." Koda answered.

"Tommy Oliver you say. I've heard of him and yes he is known to be one of the best ranger there is." Keeper said.

"So what was this Tommy guy like?" Zenowing asked.

"Well, from what they told me he is known to be the best, then we needed help from Ninja Steel rangers, so we visited them again revealing our identities to them, explaining what was going on, so we went to a place called Reefside for Tommy's help, when we arrive we all saw Madame Odius working for an evil ruler called Lord Draven." Koda explained.

"Who's Lord Draven?" James asked.

"He was the one who kidnapped the other rangers by using a robot version of Tommy to capture them easily." Koda answered.

"What did he do with the captured rangers?" Shelby asked.

"He was creating a robot army of evil rangers to take over all dimensions. Even using some powerful arrows to open up portal to take over the whole universe." Koda answered.

"Where we're they going to find the kidnapped rangers?" Riley asked.

"In another dimension called the anti verse, was where Lord Draven had the other rangers there, when we arrived to find his lair, we were surrounded by these things called Kudabots, when suddenly some invisible figure defeated them all, it was Tommy who escape from Draven, then we saw Draven shoot first arrow up in the sky starting to open a barrier." Koda explained.

"What would happen if he shoot the remaining arrows?" Chase asked.

"When sky turns red, he'll shoot second arrow, portal will open more, if third one is shot, then big danger for all dimensions." Koda explained.

"Did you guys manage to save the rest of the rangers?" James asked.

"Yes. We did freed the other rangers, and on our way to help the Ninja Steel rangers to fight off Draven, we noticed he already shot second arrow and the robot army was ready to attack, lucky we arrived just in time and started fighting them. Draven not happy we destroy his army, then grew big to easily shoot the last arrow, when he did it was about to go near the portal, Tommy then used a Falcon Zord to stop arrow and managed to grab it, using it to destroy Lord Draven for good, saving not only the dimensions, but also the whole universe. After that, we say good-bye to the Ninja Steel rangers wishing them best of luck in stoping Madame Odius from taking over their world, and then went home." Koda explained.

"Wow Koda, you must have had an amazing adventure." Tyler said.

"I do say, the best story I've ever heard." Ivan said.

"You got to tell us, what we're these other rangers like?" Shelby asked.

"Did they have cool powers like us?" Riley asked.

"We're their pretty ranger girls too?" Chase asked.

"Did they have different kind of colored ones too?" Kendall asked.

"Umm...too much questions, can only answer one at a time." Koda said, when they heard people have been arriving for the party.

"Oh! It looks like it's almost time for the party to start." Heckyl said.

"Wow. Time did go by fast, we better get everything set." Shelby said.

"Come on guys, let's get to it." Kendall said.

"I'll answer questions later, right now time to start party." Koda said.

"Indeed, my friend, let's go." Philip said, as the doors open letting everyone inside, greeting and welcoming them.

"Good luck Kendall, your gonna do great." James said.

"Thanks. I know I will." Kendall said, as she was announced, giving out her speech as her friends we're hearing on to her.

**THE END**

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Well I have really enjoyed writing this story and reading it myself also, hope you all have liked it and please leave a review on what you think, tell your friends about this story and if interested in reading my other story too and other stories I'm planning on writing do keep an eye out and patience also too. Thank you everyone so much until next time.**

**-CarolT24**


End file.
